


难题

by dulaA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulaA/pseuds/dulaA
Summary: 日向总是做出些让牛岛无法理解的举动，做爱时抵在他大腿上的小手究竟是什么意思呢？
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 19





	难题

日向又将手抵在了牛岛小腹上，牛岛不知道该不该把它理解为"拒绝"的一种表现，至少在十分钟以前，日向还完全没有透露出抗拒的意思。

于是他试着又动了一下，果不其然，刚到一半的时候日向的手就推着他不让他继续前进，还没适应被操的小穴也像不喜欢他似的紧紧夹着他。不是用语言表达出的拒绝让他既困惑又隐隐有些生气。

牛岛从来不喜欢让步，日向觉察到他要发力，放在他腹肌上的手也更加使劲的按住，要不是另一只被牛岛抓在手里，他肯定要两只手都用上。

"太……太大了！"日向重重呼出刚刚憋的气，"肯定不行！"

日向的本意是说自己承受不了，然而话落到牛岛耳朵里，听起来就像在质疑自己不行一样。他不知道"行"与"不行"的定义是什么，但这个词肯定不会出现在他身上。

牛岛握住日向的手腕，日向和他想象得一样不肯乖乖就范，但两人力量差距摆在那儿，双手都失去自由给了日向一种任人宰割的错觉，刚才他还能挡住牛岛，现在却只能眼睁睁看着牛岛盯着自己的眼睛，格外认真地说，"我会好好表现的。"

起先他的动作还称得上温柔，粗硬的大屌缓缓抽出再全根顶进去，先前挤进去的润滑剂把他的老二浸得油亮亮的。虽然每次进来时日向都像呼吸困难一样绷起小腹，但只要挤进括约肌，就不再有被勒到发疼的压迫感，没有再次拒绝他的肉穴给了牛岛甜头，湿滑的甬道裹得他头皮发胀，他想要更多。

"啊！"日向没忍住嚎了出来，牛岛不知道发什么疯，突然埋在他身体里捣个没完，那根毫无自知之明的巨屌仿佛与自己有仇一般，刚才好歹还能让他喘口气，现在他不仅感觉屁股要裂了，人也快断气了。

他竭力想把手腕从牛岛手中解放出来，身子又扭又蹬，再加上被牛岛撞出的无法控制的哭叫，还有听起来有些恐怖的啪啪声，好好的夜晚愣是弄的仿佛强奸现场。

又乱动……牛岛对上日向的时候，脾气总是比平时暴躁一点，别人的挑衅他熟视无睹，日向稍稍不如他的意他就火气直往上涌。

牛岛将日向翻过身来，在绝对的武力值面前，日向的挣扎被轻而易举压制了，大得吓人的玩意儿又一次捅开饱受摧残的小穴，润滑剂被操成了白沫，黏在日向的穴口和牛岛的耻毛上。日向张着嘴，却只能发出毫无意义的气音，他紧紧抱着面前的枕头，就算不睁着眼睛也能感觉到一股股绝非自发的泪水从泪腺的小孔涌出打湿眼球。

安静下来的日向有些让人不习惯，牛岛慢了下来，身子向前压去，他想亲亲日向的头顶，以往这样做的时候日向会呆愣愣的捂住脑袋，然后高兴地蹦到他身上。

"嗷——！痛！"

日向扭过头来，满眼泪花地看着他，"哄我之前别忘了你那根还插在我里面啊！"

"啊，抱歉。"牛岛非常诚挚的表达歉意，怪不得刚才小穴绞那么紧，原来是太深了，"我太大了。"

虽然知道他在道歉但感觉好生气是怎么回事！

好像没事了，牛岛放心了，握着日向的腰又专心耕耘起来。日向除了痛的叫唤之外似乎没有更多的反馈，他往日向身下一摸，果然，那里还没硬。

他虽然古板，却不是不懂变通，牛岛放弃了他喜欢的按着两瓣屁股纯靠腰力的一顿暴肏，而是慢慢退出大半再顶回去，好像这样向上顶时，日向的腰会不由自主地弯下来。当然，等他全部插进去，一直到卵蛋贴上日向会阴时，日向的声音又会变成痛呼，但也比刚才要好多了。

还有总是被他冷落的奶头，他记得捏着那小小的肉粒轻轻碾磨时，日向总会受不了似的哼哼，小屁股扭的可欢，像是主动往自己屌上套一样。这次也一样，他只是稍稍碰了碰，那原本柔软的乳头迅速挺立，硬邦邦的戳着他掌心。

软乎乎的胸肌在他手中被揉成各种形状，日向带着鼻音的叫唤让他又硬了几分，身下的动作加快了那么一点也没见日向挣扎反抗。

他有些小得意，虽然脸上看不太出来。然而这时他的大腿突然被摸了一下，他没有停下动作，依旧慢慢开拓对他来说过于紧涩的小洞。那只小手在他的注视下颤悠悠沿着他的大腿向上摸，偶尔他不小心又压得太深了，它的动作就会一顿，然后好像重新拾起力气一样接着前行。

虽然牛岛活差，但他的器真的很大，只是偶尔碾过前列腺也足以让人眼前发黑。每当日向以为自己已经对会阴撕裂般的疼痛麻木时，牛岛下一个深入就又逼迫他面对现实，快感与疼痛依然并存，牛岛全根进来时他仍会觉得内脏都在痛。

自救的本能让他的手又挡在了牛岛身前，因为姿势的原因，这次他没按住牛岛的小腹，而是直接抓住了牛岛露在外面的小半根肉屌。

他不是舒服了吗？牛岛好不容易缓和的脸色又阴沉下来，如果说刚开始他还不明白，现在看来，这就是拒绝的表达。

坦白讲，牛岛并不是一个包容的恋人，别人怎么惹他他都不生气是因为他的眼睛里没有他们，而日向不一样。他讨厌无缘无故的行为，就像日向几年前毫无原因的自信，和现在平白无故的拒绝。

他一根一根把日向的手指掰开，接着猛一用力，日向被顶得撞到床头上，眼冒金星趴在那儿还没反应过来怎么回事，牛岛已经按着他的屁股就地开干。和之前稍微有点距离的姿势不同，这次牛岛直接压在他身上，撞得他屁股肉翻浪似的上下摇动，大腿也在一次次的狂干中来回晃个不停，那一道晒痕几乎变成了残影。

日向不是第一次意识到两人之间差了多少，但被牛岛这么压在身下，几乎将自己完全包在下面，前面是床单，后面紧贴着牛岛精壮的身子，仿佛无处可逃一般还是头一回。

不会被干死在床上吧……日向昏头昏脑地想着，他想试试自己的屁眼还能不能合上，刚试着夹紧臀肌，头顶就传来牛岛骤然加重的喘息。紧随而来的是更加过分的撞击，像在惩罚他的擅自行动一样发了狠地干着，直到试图抵御的肠肉再一次投降屈服，可怜兮兮的乖乖挨操。日向担心的事又多了一个，他怕牛岛会压着自己把床板干塌。

牛岛不知道是误打误撞还是开窍了，每一下都粗暴地朝着他的前列腺撞去，在他正为仿佛直接挑动神经般的酥麻脑袋空白时，牛岛的还在继续向里深入，把他身体更深处也操开了，刚才无精打采的阴茎不知何时已经硬了，在和床单的摩擦中留下一行深色的水渍。

日向不会叫床，牛岛更不会，从头到尾除了那两句话只有一人的喘息和一人完全本能的叫唤，疼了就嚎，舒服了就像小狗撒娇一样哼哼。

汗水随着挺腰的动作甩了出去，牛岛以前总是把这种声音当成是日向在哭，问日向他也支支吾吾只说自己没有哭，后来牛岛才知道，这种哭腔也可可以叫做"呻吟"。

被操开的肉穴格外听话，不会夹得他生疼，牛岛意识到他想接吻，而现在的姿势很难做到。

日向被肏懵了，刚才不知不觉已经射了一次，与其说是射出来的倒不如说是流出来的，高潮时小穴痉挛一样的收缩也没能把牛岛榨出来，背后的牛岛忽然变成了面前的，日向晕晕乎乎正要开口说话，牛岛的巨炮又捅了进来。

这一下极深，对于还在抽搐的小穴来说太过了，日向差点一口气没喘上来，牛岛一边义正严辞的告诉他要呼吸，一边自己用嘴堵上了日向的嘴。

火气已经发泄完了，想要的吻同样到手了，牛岛冷静下来也不再那么蛮横，意外体贴的不再全部进去，虽然动作算不上轻柔，但是给了日向足够喘气的机会。他看到日向脸红了，也许是缺氧。

然而日向的声音仍然像被扼住喉咙的呜咽，那只小手又抵着他的大腿，明明他还有小半截在外面没进去，就算刚才他有意识的又往里挤了挤，比起之前后入的时候也应该算是轻松多了吧。

牛岛有点烦闷，这算是舒服还是不舒服？

如果舒服的话，为什么又要用手做出拒绝的动作？如果不舒服，为什么他射过一次的阴茎又半硬着流水了呢？


End file.
